3am
by pepper-swords
Summary: 3am. Silence. Darkness. A bed. A chain. L. Light. Warning: YAOI


**Story: 3am**

**Author: Englicana**

**Source: Death Note**

**Pairing: L x Light**

**Warning: YAOI. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or L and Light. The plot belongs to Paige and I. **

**This takes place while L and Light are chained together and is loosely based on an RP between Paige (L) and I (Light). **

3am.

Silence.

Darkness.

A bed.

A chain.

L.

Light.

L looked over at Light, checking for signs that he was asleep. Due to their current… chained situation they were forced to sleep in the same bed. This pleased L as he could keep more of an eye on Light, study him more with his guard down and assess his Kira percentage. However this wasn't what L was thinking about, he was more fussed about how Light had accidentally brushed a certain area of him earlier. Thinking more and more about it created more and more of an unusual reaction in L. The fact that he was becoming more hot and bothered by the second didn't really trouble him; he'd never really thought much about his sexuality, nor did he care which way he swung. He looked over at Light again and, concluding that Light was indeed asleep, slid his hand down his stomach and into his boxers, the only garment in which he slept. Light, unbeknownst to L, was in fact only half asleep; on the verge between being awake and asleep.

Stealing one last self-assuring glace at Light, coming to the same conclusion as before, L gripped his shaft, stifling a gasp. He pumped his hand slowly up and down, unconsciously using the chained hand. Light felt and heard the movement of the chain but didn't focus, he wasn't really focusing on anything. Taking his time, L stroked himself, keeping the speed but varying the pressure. Light swayed more towards awake as the chain continued to move and softly chink. He assumed L was eating, _how can he eat sweets so early in the morning? Assuming it is morning…_, and thus kept his eyes shut while trying to block everything and sink into the warmth of sleep.

L grasped himself harder and changed his variation to the speed. Gradually he became faster, arching his back, and trying not to moan and wake the apparently sleeping killer.

Sensing more movement and becoming increasingly frustrated Light reluctantly opened one eye.

_The hell? What's he doing now?!?_

As his sight slowly adjusted to the darkness he could make out the shape of L.

_He's not eating…_

At that moment L arched again, as he did this the movement of his hand beneath the covers became more noticeable. Light instantly opened both eyes widely.

_OH MY GOD!_

Too shocked to close his eyes he continued to watch.

Unaware of being watched L increased his speed again, this time letting a little moan escape from his lips.

Light felt a little hot. He found it odd but decided that it was simply due to L producing more heat because of his actions and thus heating up the bed. Light kept completely still, hoping to be seen as still asleep, but kept his eyes open, silently watching.

The pleasure inside L had built to the point where he couldn't help but moan louder, digging his fingers into the bed and moving his hand hard and fast.

L's moan sent heat rushing to Light's groin, quickly making him erect and increasing the heaviness of his breathing.

_I want to be the one making him dig his nails in…_

Sparing no thought for what he was doing and how unlike him it was, he slowly slid his hand across the sheets, under the covers and towards L until he reached his leg. Without hesitation he slid his hand up L's thigh and wrapped his hand around his member.

L jumped as the hand connected to his organ just below where his own rested . With wide eyes he looked over at the boy he knew to be Kira.

"Light?"

He simply watched, in surprise, as Light looked at him with lust-filled eyes and straddled him.

_What? Is he going to-?_

L's thoughts were cut off as Light began moving his hand, first stroking L's member lightly, then pumping it fully.

Heat pooled in Light's lower region as L forgot his reluctance and began to moan. They were still quiet moans, but the fact that it was his hand causing them led to Light to continue to gradually speed up, panting more and more himself as L's noises grew louder and louder.

L vaguely wondered why Light was doing _that_ but '_wh-_' was as far as his coherent thoughts went. The build up of pleasure was quickly becoming too much. He'd never had another person touch him there. He barely let anyone touch him at all and rarely touched himself. It was too much. He needed release.

"Nnn-nnh!"

Pleasure poured out of L and into Light's hands.

"Light!"

"Ryu-!"

As L regained his breath, and his composure, he was surprised to notice that Light had 'sorted' himself out while pleasuring him. They lay next to each other, the silence of the room only broken by their steadily slowing breathing. Neither spoke. Both deep in thought. The room grew quieter and quieter, their breathing slower and slower. Ten minutes later, in a brief moment of awareness, L realised Light had fallen back to sleep… or was at least pretending to have done so.

L closed his eyes.

The questions could wait till tomorrow.

Neither will forget this.

**A/N: I'm disappointed, this is not my best work. It was rushed and I lost the rp notes it was based on half way through but I still kinda like it. Reviews? Improvements?**


End file.
